Quand la réalité prend le pas sur la fiction
by choup37
Summary: 509. Une version modifiée de la fin, lorsque Dean révèle son identité.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Cela faisait très, très longtemps que je n'avais rien publié, le manque de temps comme toujours, j'ai plein d'idées de notées mais pas le temps libre nécessaire pour les mettre en page :(**_

_**Cet OS est né d'une frustration à la fin de l'épisode: si la réaction des deux fans m'est apparue normale, j'aurai aimé qu'ils découvrent réellement leur secret.. ceci est donc une petite vengeance xD.**_

_**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin!**_

* * *

_**Quand la réalité prend le pas sur la fiction**_

_"Je ne connais même pas vos noms",_ sourit le chasseur.

_"Oh, hé bien, je suis Barnes, et il s'appelle Damien",_ répondit le grand efflanqué aux cheveux noirs.

_"Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?"_

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la question. Et merde. Voilà une demande qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Comment y répondre sans se fourrer dans un pétrin monstre? Personne, absolument personne, ne devait connaitre sa vraie identité ni celle de Sam. C'était bien trop dangereux; le secret était maitre dans leur famille, même entre ses propres membres, songea-t-il amèrement. Les rares à connaitre la vérité se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et faisaient tous partie du cercle très fermé des proches des Winchester. Il ne souhaitait pas leur mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être honnête. Un soupir lui échappa.

_"Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. Je passerais probablement pour un fou, et franchement, je vous comprendrais."_

Sa réponse surprit ses deux interlocuteurs qui froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses pupilles vertes émeraudes se posèrent tour à tour sur les deux hommes, hésitantes, alors qu'il cherchait les justes mots pour les satisfaire sans attiser davantage leur curiosité. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les trouver, le plus grand des deux -Barnes donc- murmura, de façon à ce que seul son ami et l'ainé des frères puissent l'entendre:

_"Tu es un chasseur, c'est ça?"_

L'intéressé eut un faible sourire.

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?_

_"Tu savais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire face à ces... ces choses. Tu n'avais pas peur, alors que nous on crevait de trouille! On aurait dit que c'était naturel pour toi et ton partenaire, des gestes maintes et maintes fois répétés. Enfin, si c'est ce que vous êtes. Au vu de comment vous vous comportez, je ne serais pas surpris que vous soyez frères."_

Un silence tomba, sans que Dean ne cherche à nier. C'était trop évident après tout; il n'était même pas surpris à vrai dire, cela faisait des heures qu'il se demandait si quelqu'un parmi tous ces abrutis fanatiques auto-déclarés 'plus grand fan de l'univers et de la galaxie' saurait lire les indices que lui et son cadet leur avaient involontairement présentés sur un plateau d'argent recouvert de rubis. Son absence de commentaire parut conforter Barnes dans son avis, ce dernier se rapprochant légèrement, dans un geste instinctif pour garder caché le secret découvert. Damien avait également plissé les yeux, semblant peu choqué finalement par la révélation.

_"C'est pour cela que tu prenais si mal le jeu de rôles?_, interrogea-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise._ Ça ... ça te rappelait des choses réelles?"_

L'expression brusquement fermée du blond le fit déglutir. Il y avait tant de peine et de douleur contenues dans ce regard, tant de dureté soudaine dans ses membres que la réponse lui fut évidente.

_"La chasse n'est pas un jeu. On perd bien plus que ce que vous pensez. Ce n'est pas seulement explorer des égouts puants ou des asiles abandonnés, draguer des filles dans des bars pourris et s'enfiler des bières à longueur de route, c'est voir les siens se faire torturés sans pouvoir réagir, les entendre hurler alors qu'on est dans la pièce à côté ligoté par des mailles de fer qui s'enfoncent dans la peau, s'inquiéter sans cesse pour eux parce qu'on est la proie des démons et que chaque jour peut être le dernier. On n'a pas de vie, pas d'avenir. On ne choisit pas de chasser. Ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le veuille."_

Le vaisseau de Michael avait à peine élevé la voix, ses lèvres n'avaient quasiment pas bougé, mais ses paroles transpercèrent les deux fans jusqu'au plus profond de leurs corps. Ce n'était pas un rôle que le si beau blond jouait, c'était juste la vérité, sa vérité. L'homme qui leur faisait face et qu'ils avaient d'abord pris pour un casse-pied tricheur et égocentrique était un chasseur, un de ces combattants redoutables dont ils admiraient les exploits dans les romans de Carver. Et il était fort à parier que lui et son frère avaient vécu bien pire que ce qu'ils voulaient bien laisser deviner. Les mots du plus âgé leur faisaient lentement prendre conscience de la réalité des scénarios de l'écrivain, leurs ventres se nouant au fur et à mesure que des images sorties des romans s'imposaient à eux.

_"Je suis Dean. Dean Winchester. Chuck raconte notre histoire à moi et mon frère." _

Il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, sans réfléchir. La frustration accumulée depuis hier matin avait brusquement ressurgi, jaillissant de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait pu la contrôler. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquiller violemment que Dean réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Se morigénant intérieurement, le protégé de Castiel leur lança un regard sombre, toute bonne humeur désormais envolée, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers son bébé, toujours garée à une vingtaine de mètres de là à coté de ses jumelles. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les autres le suivre précipitamment. Arrivé devant l'Impala, le fils de John s'immobilisa, avant d'inspirer lentement de longues goulées d'air, les yeux fermés, tentant d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque en folie.

_"Vous n'auriez pas dû savoir",_ murmura-t-il. _"Personne n'est sensé savoir."_

Un silence tomba, épais, lourd, empli d'un malaise de plus en plus fort. Sentant le regard des deux civils derrière lui et devinant qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur sa santé mentale, idée plus que désagréable, le jeune homme chercha de quoi s'occuper les mains, et ouvrit par réflexe le coffre afin de vérifier que tout était à sa place, geste machinal d'après-chasse devenu banal mais qui provoqua des exclamations étouffées derrière lui quand apparurent toutes les armes. Ignorant volontairement la stupeur du couple, le frère de Sam ouvrit une petite boite où étaient entreposées des cartouches afin de remplir son chargeur. Il en sélectionna trois, ouvrant le clapet de l'arme avant de les glisser dans l'encoche et de refermer soigneusement celle-ci. Le tout en moins d'une minute.

_"La vache..."_

Le murmure de Damien arracha un sourire amer au concerné qui se redressa et replaça son 45 à sa place dans son dos, le glissant entre sa chemise et sa ceinture. Le geste fit sursauter les deux autres hommes, et Barnes ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix blanche:

_"Tu l'avais sur toi tout le temps?"_

Dean haussa les épaules.

_"Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. On a toujours plusieurs armes avec nous."_

Sans davantage commenter, il continua son inspection. Sa main vint se poser sur le couteau de Ruby, qu'il sortit lentement, de mauvais souvenirs remontant devant l'objet. Se perdant un court instant dans ceux-ci, le chasseur ne prêta pas garde au fait que leurs deux sauveurs du jour l'avaient rejoint, et observaient stupéfaits le contenu du coffre. Leurs yeux se rivèrent sur la lame que tenait le blond, sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

_"Est-ce que.. est-ce que c'est.."_

Le Winchester tourna un regard interrogatif vers le plus petit.

_"Est-ce que c'est le couteau de Ruby?",_ souffla ce dernier qui se rappelait parfaitement de la description de celui-ci dans les romans de Carver.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, une lueur noire traversant un court instant ses iris émeraudes à l'évocation de la démone qui avait perverti son cadet. Il ne réalisa le choc qui secouait ses interlocuteurs que lorsque la main de Barnes vient s'agripper à la voiture.

_"Alors c'est vrai? Tout ça? Les... les livres, les histoires, les démons? Vous?"_

On aurait juré que le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur les deux amis, et à vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas. Il y avait un monde entre être passionné d'une série littéraire sur le surnaturel et découvrir qu'elle se basait sur des faits réels. Pire, qu'elle racontait mot à mot des horreurs ayant eu lieu. Leurs désarroi et terreur étaient tels que l'intéressé ne sut que répondre. Jamais une telle chose n'aurait dû arriver, il n'aurait pas dû déraper, révéler son nom, il aurait dû mentir et cela se serait arrêté là.

"_Oui._"

Le groupe sursauta en entendant la voix grave qui n'était pas celle de Dean. Celui-ci grimaça, fermant les yeux, et craignant à juste titre l'orage à venir, avant de plisser les lèvres, le visage crispé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler, il connaissait ce son par cœur depuis vingt-six ans. La démarche lourde de son cadet résonna dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne se placer à ses cotés.

_"Depuis quand?,_ murmura le plus âgé en fuyant son regard, redoutant une colère justifiée devant la révélation de leur secret.

_"J'ai tout entendu, si c'est ta question."_

Génial. Il se redressa, rangeant avec soin l'arme de la salope, et leva la main pour refermer le coffre. Le bruit résonna dans le silence du parking -ils étaient vraiment loin des autres participants- mais eut le mérite de faire réagir Barnes et Damien, qui étaient restés figés depuis l'arrivée du brun.

_"C'est pas possible... C'est du délire... Ce n'est qu'une histoire!, _hurla presque le plus mince.

_"Crois-moi, on aimerait que ce soit le cas,_ lâcha sèchement Dean en se retournant pour leur faire face.

_"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que signifie connaitre notre secret_, ajouta gravement son petit frère. _Certains donneraient n'importe quoi pour vous retrouver. Alors, qu'on soit bien clair: autant pour votre sécurité que la nôtre, vous ne devez jamais, absolument jamais en parler autour de vous. A la limite avec Chuck et Becky, mais personne d'autre._

_"Chuck?, _répéta faiblement Damien.

_"Carver_, expliqua Sam en se rappelant le pseudonyme pris par l'écrivain.

_"Parce qu'il sait?! La blonde sait?!_, s'étouffa presque l'autre homme.

"_Ouais_, répondit simplement Dean, qui n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet délicat.

_"J'ai besoin de m'assoir", _lâcha son pseudo-lui en s'effondrant par terre, bientôt rejoint par son camarade."

Sam, qui avait senti venir le coup, se contenta de sortir une flasque de sa poche, avant de la leur tendre. Leurs pauvres doubles ne se privèrent pas, et vidèrent chacun à leur tour la petite bouteille. La dimension que prenait le récit de l'auteur était purement effrayante, pas sûr que leur santé mentale y résiste. Les pupilles exorbitées, ils relevèrent la tête pour fixer les deux orphelins sensés exister seulement dans l'imaginaire du petit brun timide.

_"C'est du délire, _balbutia faiblement Barnes._ Comment... comment il a pu écrire votre vie?_

_"Tu ne veux pas savoir,_ rétorqua aussitôt plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le chasseur aux yeux verts comme la forêt.

L'homme releva la tête vers lui pour le fixer. A la réflexion, non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

_"T'es vraiment allé en Enfer?"_, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

La main de l'ainé alla frotter machinalement son épaule où était gravée la marque de l'ange.

"_Oui_."

Que dire d'autre? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà le principal. Le choc qu'il put lire sur le visage de son interlocuteur manqua le faire grimacer. Ouais, elle était dure celle-là. Apprendre qu'il existait bien une vie après la mort, et un Enfer, il ne risquait pas de s'en remettre tout de suite.

_"Je vais devenir fou,_ marmonna Damien.

_"Bienvenue dans nos vies,_ ironisa le blond, son cynisme reprenant le dessus un court instant. _Je vous avais dit que vous ne me croiriez pas."_ Il soupira, perdant son expression mordante._" Sam a raison, vous ne pouvez en parler à personne. Vous allez surement faire des cauchemars les mois à venir, et devenir un tantinet paranos, il est même très probable que vous cherchiez des armes. C'est la réaction habituelle quand on découvre que les histoires qu'on nous racontait enfant sont vraies._

_"Très rassurant, _grommela le plus petit.

"_Néanmoins_..." Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui hocha la tête, devinant sa pensée. _"Si un jour, vous avez l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il se passe des évènements inexplicables..." _Le géant brun fouilla dans sa veste, en sortant un petit carton. _"Appelez-nous. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, et que vous avez peur d'être ridicules, il vaut mieux qu'on vienne pour rien qu'il y ait des morts."_

Le couple fixa en silence le papier quelques instants, avant que le grand échalas ne tende la main pour le saisir.

"_Ok_."

Sam eut un sourire contrit, avant d'hocher la tête et de leur faire un signe de main.

_"Prenez soin de vous, ok?_

_"Vous aussi"_, soufflèrent-ils en chœur.

Les frères ne répondirent pas, se contentant d'échanger un regard sombre. Pour eux, les perspectives d'avenir étaient bien noires, voire inexistantes, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient dire à leurs nouveaux amis. Ces derniers étaient déjà bien assez choqués ainsi, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Sans un mot, les chasseurs montèrent dans l'Impala, faisant claquer les portes sous les yeux des deux fans. Fans incapables de dire un mot, alors que tant de questions leur brulaient les lèvres. Ils pressentaient que les Winchester avaient de sérieux problèmes -pour changer-, et que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils les voyaient, du moins dans cette vie. Puisque apparemment, il en existait une autre. Encore une découverte qui allait les hanter. Les roues crissèrent sur le gravier lorsque la voiture s'éloigna dans un nuage de fumée, le CD d'ACDC leur résonnant dans les oreilles. Ils restèrent ainsi assis à même l'herbe, fixant le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant, emportant avec lui les deux frères à la destinée maudite. Les yeux rivés sur la route, le vendeur et le réparateur demeurèrent longtemps immobiles, avant de finalement tourner la tête pour se fixer en silence. Une chose était certaine au moins dans cette journée de fous: c'était une convention qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilàààààààà!**

**Alors votre avis? C'était un challenge difficile et j'espère**

**avoir respecté les caractères de nos deux apprentis chasseurs..**

**Review?**


End file.
